


Empathy

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: London Spy
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, Episode: s01e01 Lullaby, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, M/M, POV Danny Holt, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Danny knows he has to slow and maybe completely stop things. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own London Spy.

Alex’s hands shake, and his kisses are a mixture of desperate and inexperienced.

Danny knows he has to slow and maybe completely stop things.

He doesn’t want to go into his past (they’ve had one _could-possibly-be-viewed-as-such_ date), but if Alex says anything along the lines of being able to make his own decisions, he will.

He wasn’t a virgin. Nineteen is technically a teenager, but he wasn’t a kid.

No one cared about his feelings, thoughts, experience, or even if he was okay.

If he can help it, sex with him will never leave anyone feeling the way he did.


End file.
